


Orpheus & Eurydice

by William_Heuberger



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Heuberger/pseuds/William_Heuberger
Summary: :3 angst uwu





	1. Chapter 1

Orpheus & Eurydice 

"You know what! I've had enough! If you won't listen to me I'll... I'll have to go elsewhere" Charles practically screamed, and this was a rare occurrence. "Charles... You know that's not what I want!" It was too late, Charles had walked out and down the hall and yelled back "I'm going for a drive!"

Erik sighed and sat on their shared bed. 'How did we get here? He knows I won't, I can't, change my views on humans... I thought he'd understand when we married!' Moving out to the living room, Erik sat down uneasily onto the couch and flipped on the news, hoping his lover would be home soon to finish this dispute. "Breaking News-" The anchorman on the TV yelled, "a 1961 Jaguar E-Type has just crashed on 3rd, the current driver is yet to be ID'd and is being treated at Mount Sinai Hospital in critical condition, if anyone can ID this man, please come forward to claim him" 'No... That's not Charles, that's not our car' Erik couldn't believe this, he ran out and picked out his phone looking for the hospital's location.

Arriving, Erik burst through the E.R. doors in a panic, looking for the nearest nurse. "Excuse me, sir, are you looking for someone?" A calmed tall nurse asked, she looked angelic "Yes, yes, Charles-Charles Xavier; the uhm- car crash victim" "He's in the ICU currently, I can take you there, but first I must ask your relation to him?" "Husband.." "I see" She smiled at him and led him to another wing of the hospital.

"CLEAR!" Erik heard a buzz and felt a quick shock running through the defibrillator. The nurse ran to Erik's side and pushed him away from the room that held his dying husband. "Please" He ran his eyes down to her badge that held her name "Please Miss Frost, let me see him!" "I'm sorry sir, step aside." Somehow, he complied and stood aside as he heard the monitor flat line one last time before they turned it off and sighed.


	2. The Mirror's Edge

The Mirror's Edge

Emma Frost. The nurse. She took Erik into another room and sat him down and stared at his broken and devastated face. "Now... Mr. Lehnsherr, I know how difficult it is processing the death of a loved on-" "LOVED ONE? He was more than just a mourned memory, he was my stupid, arrogant, husband! He shouldn't have even BEEN outside!" "Erik. Do calm yourself, please" She said in a whisper, yet so strong. He covered his face and started sobbing. "It's my fault... I'd do anything for him back now.." Surprisingly, there were so many cracks in his poor voice. "What if I told you there was a way... A way you could retrieve him from Hades." Erik looked up, eyes red with tears and pain "What?" Emma just nodded and started to talk.

"I must forewarn you, once you find him there, you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT, look at his face" she scolded and continued "I'll bring you there if you promise... Otherwise the Gods will not be in your favor." Erik's eyes brightened for a moment, just a moment, and nodded his head slowly. "Please... Take me to him." 

Emma led Erik down the twisted halls and stairs until they reached a lower level of the hospital that was practically abandoned. "Now I can open this door for you, but I cannot join you on your journey, you must face this alone" Erik just nodded, tears still swelling in his eyes. She moved her arms in some strange yet graceful way and a mirror just appeared and opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my second ted talk, thanks for having me back


	3. Who Is This Man? He's Unafraid

Who Is This Man? He's Unafraid

Erik took one look around and saw dark tall cliffs leading up and up and up. Hands reached out through the cliff, yet Erik hadn't noticed, or if he did, he didn't care. There were obvious whispers coming from those who possessed the hands, he couldn't understand but he went to the cliff anyway. "Please-" He spoke tenderly as if he was speaking to a child "Where can I find my husband, Charles Xavier?" 

The hands stopped. They stepped out. They were horrifying ghouls, skinny, pale, covered in dirt and plants. Though, none of that mattered to Erik, hardly anything scared him. They settled around him and smirked, he continued. "Please, I've lost him, and there's a chance i could get that stubborn bastard back, I need him back.." His hands started to shake and any surrounding metal shook with them, the demons were utterly surprised and impressed. "We suppose you could find him... you do seem- dedicated- enough..." One snarled and bit at him, still afraid of how powerful this man was.

All the ghosts and ghouls moved out of the way to reveal a door. "They are in there.... Good luck!" They smirked and giggled amongst each other as Erik walked on into the large room that contained the God and Goddess who held his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-) i suck at writing angst, have fun readin

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
